


Finding out on Christmas

by Rebel557



Category: Andy Black - Fandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Age Play, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, DDLG, Diapers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel557/pseuds/Rebel557
Summary: Rebel had the house to herself to indulge in her fetish while Andy was out at the studio. But, finds herself loosing track of time before Andy makes his way home.





	Finding out on Christmas

“Come on Rebel…” I mumble. A little more powder...and done! I smiled warmly as I stood up in the small bathroom, biting my lip as I looked in the mirror. To most I must look ridiculous, but I was close to moaning.  
The white material hugged my hips tightly, and the light blue details blended in well. I was only wearing a shirt with it, the Marilyn Manson top did not match at all with the diaper I wore, but, I still loved it.  
Taking a breath, my knees almost felt weak, and I daringly took a few steps, groaning at just the feel. It was a very sensitive touch these things had, the tight contact on my most private parts made me feel in heaven. Thongs or any other underwear did not compare to this.  
And I soon found myself in the bedroom, more than thankful Andy was out at the studio. It was disappointing since it was so close to the holiday and his birthday, but I understand. I needed privet time anyways, no need for him to see this disgusting side of me.  
Although I knew it was disgusting to the average person, my hand quickly found its way to the front of the material. I just gently rubbed, feeling the soft plastic, sighing contently at it.  
Soon enough though, my fingers pressed a little deeper, my breath hitching as I found myself needing more, and more. I couldn't stop myself from moaning as I slid my hand inside the material, my eyes shutting as I started to massage my clit, horny on levels I don't feel often.  
I keep a finger against my clit as my other digits started to slide and work themselves in my tight hole. Soon enough I found a rhythm, this rhythm had my eyes rolling in the back of my head as I moaned louder. Whimpering as I found myself get closer and closer, I turned my face into a pillow as I moaned through my release, slowly winding myself down as I road it out. I moved my hand away, giggling a little bit. That way, incredibly naughty.  
Checking my phone, I saw I still had hours before Andy was home. Glancing myself over, I got comfy in our bed, finding myself on Twitter. And I let it kill time, scrolling through tweets mindlessly before I found myself pausing.  
I, I had to go. Nothing bad, a little pee, but I bit my lip. should I? It shouldn't leak… And if it does I've been needing to do our bedding for a bit now. I look down at the material, before getting comfy and take a breath. I, I know it takes a moment. And I really have to push, and push.  
But when it happens, I jerk quickly, my eyes wide. I… I’m doing it! Groaning as the warmth spreads through the front and eventually to the back, I'm beyond content, breathing heavy as anxiety runs through me, but I don't leak.  
Smiling widely, I let myself lay there, slowly going back to scrolling through Twitter, and squirm a little every now and then to feel the wet material against me. Unfortunately, one of the dangers of mindlessly going through Twitter, is falling asleep. It's a bad habit Andy has been trying to cure me of, but it's what I ended up doing.  
***  
My sleep is warm though, comforting and the best I've had in a long while. At least, until I felt something push against me, down there. My eyes snapped open and I jerked away from whatever it was,my eyes going wide as they adjust to the light, seeing black jeans in my line of sight, and it only took a second to look up and meet Andy's blue eyes. It, was his hand against me.  
I can't read the expression on Andy's face, somewhere between amusement, concern, and awe. And neither of us say anything, my tongue running down my throat and abandoning ship while my jaw locked shut. I, was terrified. I was more terrified when he broke the silence though.  
“I think you need a change.” His voice is oddly soft, yet, has authority in it. I gulp a little, trying to find my voice. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up.” He says, gently guiding me to sit up.  
“I...I don't have any more.” I manage to whisper, Andy raising an eyebrow to me.  
“You don't? But baby, I think you need them, I mean look at this.” He says, pressing the very wet and now clod material against me, making me squirm. My eyes fall watery, terrified of well, him. I can expect him being disgusted, even running off, but not this.  
“An...Andy...what are you doing?” I whisper, looking up at him to read his face. His smile is warm, and he gently caresses my cheek, holding my face up to look at him.  
“I'm taking care of my girl, I never want her to be uncomfortable.” He responds easily, kissing my head warmly.  
“Why...why aren't you running?” I ask quietly, scared.  
“Running? Why would I be running? I worked out this morning.” I can tell he's teasing, trying to lighten the mood, but I just can't smile at it.  
“I meant leaving, leaving me, calling me disgusting.” I mummer, and his face falls a little, obviously not pleased with what I said.  
“Rebel, you must listen to me very closely right now. I would never leave you over something so minor. While this is unusual, if this is what you like I can deal with it. Besides, the point is if it's gross, you change it.” He grins, making me blush and laugh a little. “Also, you've fallen asleep on your phone so many times, I see the stuff you follow on your tumblr and Twitter, I've known about this for months.” He smirks as I blush more. I push a little at him, bashful he'd know this.  
“Stay off my phone.” I mumble as he laughs.  
“Can't help it when you fall asleep with it on every night.” He smiles warmly. “Now, I believe we have a mission. Get you cleaned up.” He smiles, and I just blush darker.  
“I got it.” I say, shyly keeping my gaze away.  
“I don't think so, if you had it, you'd been cleaned up forever ago. Come on, I think a shower is in order.” He say as I blush, but am given little choice as I'm lifted over his shoulder, squealing as he walks on to the bathroom. I hear him hum as he takes in the small set up in the bathroom where I had a small bottle of baby powder and wipes on the counter, along with the pants and panties I was wearing when he left.  
“I see you were busy.” He just chuckles, setting me to my feet. I just blush, watching as he turns on the shower to warm up, my face going much darker as his fingers quickly undo the tabs and let's it drop.  
“I also see this made you more than one kind of wet.” He says, smirking a little. I nod a bit as he tosses it in our garbage that I'll definitely take out tonight. He grins at me as I unbutton his pants, making it clear I'm not the only one showering. “Okay baby.” He hums, helping me out as I slide his shirt off and he kicks off his pants. Soon enough with my shirt joining the pile of clothes, we are in the warm shower, the water running down us.  
“You know, this shy, embarrassed side of you is incredibly cute. I love it.” He grins, wrapping his arms around me as I blush.  
“Shut up.” I grumble as he laughs.  
“Never, i love you.” He says as I smile.  
“I love you too goof.” I chuckle a little, slowly finding myself again. 

***  
And life went to normal, kinda. As normal as it could during the holidays to say the least. Because the day after being found out, it was Christmas eve, and I was beyond busy. I had pies to cook, cookie dough to shape and bake, fudge to make, and I wanted to start on some side dishes. Early tomorrow we were going to drop off gifts and baked sweets for our friends and family, spend an hour mingling with my family before heading home and spending the rest of Christmas together with our pets, watching some cheesy Christmas movie and probably passing out from too much eggnog.  
Andy, I wasn't sure what he was doing. I know he was in charge of wrapping gifts for people we were visiting tomorrow since he was really good at wrapping. But he said he finished early this morning, and that Ashley needed help with something, and he'd be back later.  
I was fine being alone, I had some Christmas music going on a speaker and was working on multiple projects at once. I didn't have much time to think about tomorrow, or what happened last night. Last night still had me blushing when I managed to think about it, I can't believe it happened. Who would of thought Andy was so, accepting? I didn't, but now, here we are, and i have no idea where our relationship is heading. But I can’t dwell on it long, the oven beeping and making me too busy to even really think, the music pushing away the rest of my sanity.  
I jump out of my skin when i'm touched, long arms wrapping around my waist as im cutting fudge. Jumping, I turn, my eyes meeting Andy's who smiles.  
“Hows my busy women doing?” He asks as i chuckle.  
“Busy.” I hum a little as he smiles down to me.  
“Any way I can help you finish sooner?” He asks and i nod, gesturing over to the cookies.  
“You can sort them into boxes, we’ll need about ten for tomorrow.” I say as he nods.  
“How many cookies in each?” He asks and i shrug.  
“As many as you think they need.” I say as he chuckles.  
“Any for us?” He asks and I nod.  
“There's dough in the fridge for us tomorrow, or tonight.” I say as he nods.  
“Sounds like a plan.” He hums, and we fall into silence as I finish wrapping fudge and Andy boxes cookies. The pies finish baking as i’m finishing up, and i sigh taking them out.  
“Pumpkin pies for your family and mine, and a coconut one for us.” I smile as he grins.  
“Perfect.” He praises as i get them set in travel boxes, and ours in the fridge.  
“Done?” He asks as I tie boxes in ribbons.  
“Pretty much.” I sigh looking at the dishes. “After i clean up.” I grumble as he shakes his head.  
“I want you to take a little break, you've been cooking since 8 this morning.” He says as i pout. “Come on.” He says, giving me little choice as he throws me over his shoulder and walks to the living room.  
“Andy!” I laugh, “Let me down you dweeb!”  
“Never!” He laughs as im thrown on the couch. I laugh as he pounces on me, tickling my sides as i squeal. He just grins, slowing down, but still pinning me down.  
“I love you.” He says gently as I smile.  
“I love you too baby.” I say as he smirks.  
“You better.” He teases, pecking my lips gently. “Now, I was thinking we could do one of my family's traditions.” He hums as I raise an eyebrow.  
“Yeah? Which one?” I ask as he grins, a very excited and pleased grin.  
“First gift of Christmas, then I wanna watch a movie with you.” He says excitedly as I chuckle. There's moments when I'm sure that Andy is secretly a little kid dressed as a 6’4 man. But, I love it. I love when he's playful.  
“Sounds good to me.” I shrug as he just smiles wider, wide enough his face may split as he jumps off me.  
“Give me a moment.” He grins before he's walking off to our room. Loser. I just chuckle as I get up and fetch a gift for Andy where I've kept them hidden. Just a closet we mostly keep coats and his band stuff in, but he doesn't go in it often. While there are gifts under the tree, I knew about this tradition and wanted to make it a surprise.  
I bring back my gift as Andy leaves our room, both of us laughing at each other's wrapping paper.  
“I see someone borrowed some of mine.” I chuckle as he just smirks.  
“More like you borrowed mine.” He laughs, setting his box on the table, and I follow suit, both of us just grinning to each other.  
“Open your gift first.” I instruct, anxious of what he may think. He smiles, a gentle look that can soothe my nerves easily.  
“Whatever you want.” He hums, taking the medium sized box I wrapped in silver paper, sending an excited grin my way. I can't help my grin as he carefully unwraps the paper, his smile a little too wide. It's just a batman themed sweater and a blanket that matches. I figured he could wear the sweater tonight, maybe. It is chilly.  
“I love them, they're so soft, Jesus.” He says making me laugh.  
“Hand made by a co worker, I'd hope their soft.” I say as he smiles at me.  
“Very, looks like I'm gonna be a much softer pillow.” He jokes as I laugh. I lean a little on his side as his arms wrap around me, beyond content with the embrace. “Go ahead and open your gift.” He hums before slowly letting me go.  
I'm concerned about the size of his gift, definitely larger than what I got him. Maybe it's a blanket, that's what I'm assuming at least. Taking a breath, I quickly pull back the paper under Andy's watchful stare. Before I even have most of it off I'm blushing, letting my hair fall in my face.  
“Andyyy.” I whine quietly, hardly peeking up as he grins.  
“There's my shy girl.” He coos as my blush spreads to my ears. I don't know what to do, keep holding them or put it down. It's a pack of diapers, surely in my size and I think even the same brand I had tried yesterday. It makes me blush more realising that fact.  
“Why?” I mumble quietly as his face falls a little.  
“Because I support you and am interested in trying new things with you. If you really don't want to continue this, I will step back, but if not I think we should get ready for bed.” He says seriously, and I have to take a breath. This, this is it, isn't it? I have to stare at the package in my hands for a moment, and seriously consider my next move.  
I mean, I can't lie and say I'd hate it, but what if I like it too much? What if I start relying on things like this to keep sane? It, it scares me. And I can tell I'm shaking, unsure if what I'm deciding is right, but surely if it's not, I can take a step back and reconsider my life choices. I peek up at Andy who's still watching me, and nod slightly as he smiles a bit.  
“Good girl.” He hums softly, standing and offering me his hand. Shyly I take it, and we take our gifts back to our room. And as I find myself on my back, I can't help smiling a little.  
“Merry Christmas.” I whisper.  
“Merry Christmas to you too baby.”


End file.
